Fate Again?
by Kiara demon goddess
Summary: What happenns when the YuYu Hausho team meets an amnesic girl, then get sent to the Sengoku Jidai on a mission? Please R
1. Prolouge

Hope u enjoy the story! It's kinda short but hey go easy on me it's my first fanfic. I changed the girl's name to Gena instead of Gina. The story starts off with the american girl who gets taken to japan and all her memories were erased.(hint,hint)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to school mom."  
  
"Okay. Oh Gena Don't forget to be out front at 3:00 sharp. Got a doctor's appointment, okay?"  
  
"Okay mom." replied Gena as she walks out the door. She stares at the many trees filled with cherry blossoms then she looks at the beautiful roses on her neighboor's patio.Beautiful red and white ones. It defianatly was spring time. Gena sigh. It was another boring day. Same boring apartment. Same boring school. Same boring life. She was only 15 and she was already bored with her life.  
  
She arrived at school late as usual but she didn't care she was sick of rushing her self and after all that ending up late anyway.  
  
"Gena are you always late?"her teacher asked.Gena didn't answer.She took her seat."Now class you may get in to groups of four and complete your homework for tonight." Gena just sit there and started on her homework."Gena you can come work with us?"one of her classmates said."No thanks, I like working by myself"."What she ment to say was"I don't want your pity!"She knew the only reason they asked her was because they thought she was alone. And she was. All alone. No one loved her or cared for her. She thought that she would always be alone and grow to be an old hag with no husband,no children,no friends,no nothing!She had always tried to talk to people and start conversations but they just ignored her! So she gave up on talking to people. Because this everybody thought she was quiet. BUT SHE WASN'T!! Not if you got to know her. "But i guess no one wants to know me."she whipers silently to her self.  
  
She was a depressed person. But why shouldn't she be she had no friends,no boyfriend,her dad and mom were getting a divorce after all the fighting and violence it left her in pain.She was so alone she even talked to herself.Her mom had said that it was just teenaged problems. But it wasn't! She had felt this way her whole life! ALWAYS PEOPLE PUSHED HER AROUND. Treating her like she wasn't even human! Sometimes she wished she were dead!"Oh well"she said.  
  
"Gena, it's time to go didn't you here me dismiss the class?"  
  
"sorry Mrs. Anne I was just thinking about something."She picks up her books and goes to her next period teacher.  
  
When she walks in her teacher is handing back grades. Her dad had always said she was a smart girl after all she did get all A's.But she didn't feel smart;they told her she was beautiful but she didn't feel beautiful. Her mom and dad always tried to cheer her up but it never worked. Her mom was always saying how she didn't want her to follow her footsteps and saying how she felt the same way at that age. But she didn't understand. Deep inside in the depts of her bones she had a strange feeling like she didn't belong like..like...like somehow she was different from all the rest. She had never understood the people of the world today, mostly Americans. "Maybe that's why I don't fit in". she thought. And her dad was always saying that it didn't matter if she didn't have any friends all that mattered was her getting an education and getting a good job. That made her feel worse because what did it matter if she would always be alone....?  
  
(RRRIINNGGGGG!!!!!)  
  
She was cut short of her thoughts by the school bell. "It's three o'clock already?"she questioned herself. "Bye Gena.""Bye Catherine."At least she had one friend. She wasn't a close friend, but oh well.She grabs her backpack and heads out the school doors. She heads toward her spot by the same tree she wait by everyday. There she sat by herself. She stared at the street waiting for her mom.Suddenly she hears a noise behind her. She turns around to look. Nothing."Must have been the wind."she said. Then she heard it again, but this time she ignored it. Then she feels something touch her shoulder. She thought it was only a leaf until something grabbed her.  
  
(*BLURY*)  
  
"Huh?" she wakes up startled."Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
Voice inside her head:"You are Genga Sayoka(i know,i know lame last name. if u have any suggestions fill free to write.i'm looking for something that says darkness,shadow,lonely person.) and you go to Meiou high school."Genga looked around. She obeyed the voice and made her way to Meiou high."Excuse me, I would to enroll in your school please."  
  
"Sure here you are. I'll have Shuichi Minamino show you around."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well whatta you think? Review please!! Tell me if i need to change anything. Oh yeah i need some more characters so if anyboby wants to be in the story fill free to do so. All you have to do is while your reviewing just anwswer these questions:what is the name of your person gonna be?good or bad?girl or boy?demon or non-demon?hair color?eye color?character traits?his history?  
  
stuff like that i'll do the rest. and if you don't like it just ask me and i'll change it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I wrote chapter 2 just 4 u! Don't u feel special!?! Anyway, I'm short on characters so if u want 2 be in the story just review and tell me the following: your character's name,girl or boy?,demon or non-demon?,good or evil?,hair color?eye color?powers?character adittude?stuff like that and i'll do the rest!so pleaze review!!  
  
******************************  
  
Last time:"Excuse me,I would like to enroll in your school please."  
  
"Sure here you are. I'll have Shuichi Minamino show you around."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs. Willow?""Yes?""I need Shuichi Minamino down in the main office.""He'll be right down."  
  
Moments later he arrives."I suppose he wants me to show you around,eh?"Shuichi says."Uh-huh."she replies.They walk down the hall."Here let me see your papers."he says."Genga Sayoka?"(i changed her last name. i know,i know it sucks. if you know any good last names please let me know.i'm looking 4 something that says  
  
lonely,dark,shadow,etc.)  
  
"Yep,that's me."Genga stated."Your first class is right down this hall. mrs.Jackson."he says.He reads on."Heh,You have the same classes as me after that so I'll help you get through the day."He looks up at her.She stares at him for awhile then blushes.She had never seen someone so handsome before.His hair was a magnificent red and those eyes... were a dazzling green...it...it reminded her of a beautiful rose.(her thoughts were interrupted.)"Huh?"she says."I said I'll walk you to your class."Shuichi exclaims."Oh,thanks."She say back.He opens the classroom door.She walks in."See you next block."he smiled. He closes the door behind her. "She's beautiful."He says kinda quiet."Yet why do I get the feeling that I know her some how?I thought I sinced spirit energy coming from her also." 'Strange'  
  
(Cut to-end of day)  
  
"I wonder where I'm gonna stay I have no family."Genga thinks.She hears talking coming from the next room. She quietly opens the door a little bit."Koenma says he has a new assignment for us."A guy guy on a tree states.She stares at him closely. He had black hair with white highlights."Hiei?"Why did she say that? Why does she know him? She didn't remember seeing him before,yet somewhere in the back of head she knew him."Odd."She states."He wants us over there to explain it all."The guy continued."I'll be there as soon as Ican."Shuichi replies."And Kurama,he said to bring some things,he figured we'd be there for awhile,but I doubt it."Guy says."Yes of course."Shuichi replied. Kurama? Why had he called him Kurama? She hears him approach the door. She quickly but quietly runs far from site."Huh?"Kurama opens the door."I could have sworn someone was there."(Back to the girl) She runs to some woods by a lake. "I guess I'll have to sleep here for the night. She begins to settle down. "Why do you come here? Where do you live?"Kurama asked. "I don't have a place to live. I have no family."She replied.(Remember people she lost her memories and everything.)Kurama stares at her blankly and then finally says,"Come with me." She nodds then follows after awhile.  
  
(They arrive at his house.)  
  
"Shuichi, your home so late?"shori askes. "Yes mother, I had some bussiness to attend to." He replies. "Who's your friend." She asks. Her smile is so warm and friendly thought Genga. "Genga Sayoka. She's new in school." He says. "It's nice to meet you Genga." Shori says. "You to,mam." Genga says. "Genga,this is my mother." Kurama tells. "Mother Genga needs a place to stay for a while. She has no family of her own and no place to stay." Kurama finishes. Taking pity on the poor confused girl she agrees she could stay there for a while. "You can stay in the room next to Shuichi." She says. "Thank you,mam." "You can get yourself ajusted." Shori says. "Thank you,mam. Your too kind." Genga replies still shocked at the women's kindness and shocked at Shuichi's offer. Too curios to cntain herself she ask,"Shuichi,why did that guy back at school call you "Kurama"?""You heared all of it,didn't you?" He said calmly yet quiet."Yes." She said just as soft. Curiosity killed the cat she thought. "Come with me." He said. She nodds her head and follows. Before she knows it she's in Spirit World. "Kurama,glad you could make it. How'd you know I wanted you to bring her? I forgot to tell Hiei to tell you." Koenma said. "What!?!" Kurama said in a suprized and started voice.  
  
************************************  
  
Well whatta you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? R&R to find out!!  
  
Incase your wondering their gonna meet Inu Yasha and the gang later on.^^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Keep reading! Inu Yasha will make his appearance soon enough.  
  
InuYasha:"I better."  
  
Genga:"Or you'll what?"  
  
InuYasha:"Or I'll use Tesaiga on you!!!"  
  
Genga:"Well..I'll kill you!!"  
  
InuYasha:"You and what army?"  
  
Genga:"I don't need an army,I'm the writer.Duh."  
  
InuYasha:"Ohhh....."  
  
Genga:"ENJOY THE STORY!" (^~I RHYMED!)  
  
*************************************  
  
Last time:"Come with me." He said. She nodds her head and follows. Before she knows it she's at Spirit World. "Kurama,glad you could make it.Who'd you know I wanted you to bring her?I forgot to tell Hiei to tell you." Koenma said. "What!?! Kurama said in a suprized and startled voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama and Genga follow me.The others are in here." Koenma tells them. They do as he says. He in his chair near his desk.(by the way he's in his teenage form.he wants to impress Genga.hee hee) "I suppose ya'll are wondering why I sent for you." Koenma says. "Well yeah." States a black headed boy sitting in the center chair."Yeah and what's with the pretty girl.ehh!" (gazed look)Said the stupid looking one sitting next to him. Genga stares at all of them. She regonized the one who Shuichi had talked to earlier.Hiei? She thought. Then she looked at Shuichi. Could that be his real name?Or was it Kurama? Maybe Kurama was his nickname.(thoughts interrupted.) "Yes well this is Genga. She's going to help you with this next mission." Koenma states.  
  
"Oh...does she have powers or something?" The stupid one said. "Yes she does,actually,but the haven't quite developed yet." He said back. Me have powers?Noway!She thought. "Oh Genga I forgot.This is Yusuke Urimeshi,the spirit detective;beside him Kuwabara;that's Hiei over there beside him;and that's Kurama which you probably already know. I knew it! she thought."I already knew who he was." she replied softly. "I know cause Kurama does-" She cut him off. "No I wasn't talking Kurama,I was talking about Hiei." All:"HUH?" All eyes turn toward her. "Of course from when Hiei and I were talki-" She cuts Kurama off. "No you never mentioned his name in your conversation,I just...it just..suddenly came to me." "Do you know?" Koenma asked. "No,I don't remember seeing him at all,but some how I knew." Koenma changes the subject."I know your powers are suppose to develop gradually but we're going to need all the help we can get,besides I think you can handle it." He walks up to her and places his hands on her head and releases some kinda spirit energy. "Agh!" She winces in pain. Then she stares at her hands oddly.(I'm listening to Toki Okoeru Omoi:Inuyasha music so this sounds really cool at the moment.)She can feel her spirit energy rising and suddenly she has memorized 10 deadly attacks! "Whoa,I can fill her spirit energy all the way from here."  
  
Yusuke said. "Me too." Kuwabara agrees. "Well of course." Koenma starts."Didn't I mentioned compared to everyone in this room she is three times as strong!!""No, actually you didn't." Yusuke replies. "GUYS!!!!!!"Stop fighting so I can explain the mission!!!!!!"  
  
(pen drops.dead silence.)  
  
"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted the mission is to go to the past,find the Shikon jewel or the jewel of four souls,destroy Naroku,and find his demon creation and protect her.Sound easy enough?"  
  
"Oh yeah you lost me...something bout this dude named...Naruko?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Your own your own." Koenma replies.  
  
"Wait a sec,how do we get there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Genga's mirror of course." He said.  
  
"My mirror?" She asks. "Yes.Look in your pocket." He told her. She did as he said and sure enough there was a silver mirror.  
  
"That will take us to the future?"  
  
Kuwabara ask. "Yes,It's already set to the exact date,time,and place."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?Let's get going!" Yusuke said with excitment in his voice. "Hold on Urimeshi." Kuwabara hollored."Remember what you promised Kayko.You said you'd always tell when ever you-"  
  
"Had another assignment.Iknow,I know.But there's no time for that." Yusuke finishes. "You better tell her.What if she gets another boyfriend you know there are plenty of guys that are jealous of you." Kuwabara lectured him. "Okay,okay geez.You've made your point.Boton?Go tell Kayko where I went to,Okay?" Yusuke tells her.  
  
"Oh no,if you think I'm gon-"  
  
"Thanks Boton!" Yusuke said just before the gang left. "Now how do you operate this thing?"(bright light.SHINE)  
  
"Do you think they'll make it there saftly?" Boton asked Koenma.  
  
"Oh yes,but I'm not sure if they can survive the enemy."  
  
***********************************  
  
Thank-you,Thank-you!This is to all my fans.Inu yasha is about to make his famous apperance so stay tuned.Huh,I sound like a t.v host!^~ Review pleaze! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi people!! Sorry haven't updated in a long time. Been busy! Got exams  
coming up, so I won't be writing that much but expect the chapters to  
continue though.  
Oh yeah,.............. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^  
*************************************  
(Boom, thud! SHINE)  
  
"Whoa what a trip!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah. Way too dizzy." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
"So where the heck are we anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Looks like a forest." Kurama responded as he looked at the many fresh pine  
trees and a near-by lake.  
  
"There's a small village over there, maybe we can seek shelter there for  
the  
night." Genga said.  
  
" Maybe you're right." Yusuke replied. (Shine) Someone walked from behind  
and poked him in the back, surprising him. "Agh!" Yusuke turned around,  
ready to fire his spirit gun if needed. "Geez Boton, don't do that! I'm  
already freaked as it is!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
Boton simply smiled and didn't reply. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
Yusuke asked.  
  
"Koenma sent me to keep an eye out and assist you." Boton answered. Two  
girls approached. (Meaning Kayko & Yukina)  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Well you see, they kinda demanded I bring them here, or else." Boton said  
as she poked her index fingers together nervously. "Ah ha-ha, oops!" She  
said, trying to cover up her obvious feelings.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me Yusuke? It's the only way I would forgive you  
for  
not telling me where you went off to." Kayko told him.  
  
"Oh...ah ha-ha, me and my stupid mouth." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"You say something?" Kayko asked, fire brimming in her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Who, me? Noo!" Yusuke replied back.  
  
"Hi Yukina!" Kuwabara interrupts, breaking off Kayko and Yusuke's argument.  
He started to show off, vainly attempting to appeal to Yukina.  
  
"I don't think she wants to see some idiot trying out for the circus right  
now." Hiei said, mocking Kuwabara's embarrassing efforts.  
  
"Come here and say that to my face, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, already  
knowing that he could never catch up with the little demon, but too stupid  
to say anything else.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." Yukina stated, oblivious to the small row going  
on between the boy and demon. Hiei smiled. He knew his sister was too kind  
for her own good.  
  
"Who are they?" Genga whispered to Yusuke. "Oh, this is Kayko, and this is  
Yukina, Hiei's-- I mean... Me, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei's friend we  
met when we first encountered Toguro." Yusuke breathed in deep.  
  
"Nice save." Boton whispered in his other ear, grinning. "Okay, anyway, the  
other reason I came is because Koenma realized that people would mistake  
you  
for being part of a demon wolf tribe or something of the sort because of  
your strange clothing. Kurama and Hiei should be fine- oh, and Yusuke too.  
Here, Genga, you'll look great in this!" Boton said, handing Genga a  
beautiful red komodo (sorta like Kikyo's).  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Kuwabara asked, slight twinge of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Here ya go Kuwabara." Boton rather carelessly tossed him some clothes.  
  
(Don't worry it's not a kimono; I'm not THAT evil)  
  
"Aww man! No fair! I'll look like a sissy in this thing." Kuwabara whines,  
catching and inspecting the clothes.  
  
"Oh come now, Kuwabara, you girls have to look your best, ya know." Yusuke  
commented sarcastically while batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted angrily. (They start fighting)  
  
Genga looks at them and laughs. Boton notices, then leans over and murmurs  
to her, "Yes, Genga, you're going to be laughing a lot with these two  
around  
you. They're very entertaining. On the other hand, if you want somebody  
handsome or wise I suggest you go for Kurama or Hiei. They're the two  
singles." She finishes with an overdone wink and a slight giggle. Genga  
blushes, trying to contain herself. Hiei seems very likable and really good  
deep down, she thought to herself, despite the fact he tries to hide it.  
But  
she had her eye on Kurama. It was a sin to be that handsome. It reminded  
her  
of a fairy tale: a young snow white and her handsome prince.  
  
Boton seemed to notice that she was staring at Kurama and said, "Kurama's  
definitely eye-worthy, isn't he?" By then Genga was blushing from head  
to heel, the exact same shade of scarlet as Kurama's hair!  
  
Finally Hiei was getting tired of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting. Rolling his  
eyes, he looks at them pointedly and says, "We can get to the village  
before  
nightfall; that is, unless you two idiots wanna keep at it until one of you  
keels over. I don't mind watching."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke freeze, turning angry glares on the small fire demon.  
"Listen shrimp, this is none of your business, okay?!" Kuwabara roared over  
at him.  
  
Hiei looked as if he was gonna chop his neck off.  
  
Kuwabara flinches a small bit, but covers it up well with an icy glare at  
the  
demon. Yusuke interrupts their spat with the simple remark of, "Hiei's  
right, Kuwabara." Earning an incredulous look from the red head, he added,  
"It is getting pretty late."  
  
Kuwabara sighs in resignation; he and Hiei stop fight and start to follow  
the others towards the village. "It looks like a peaceful and friendly  
village." Boton comments, looking over the modest houses of the small  
village.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke agrees simply.  
  
As they approached, they saw that the village grounds were full of dead  
bodies. "Who goes there?" One of the villagers demands while holding a  
too-large sword in his hand.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy with that thing." Yusuke said, holding up his hands in  
a  
sign of friendliness. Before he could say anything more Genga spoke up.  
"It's okay, we are but travelers seeking shelter for the night."  
  
The man warily put down his sword and replied in a gruff voice, "Follow  
me."  
  
They did just that and before long they came across a hut. "Lady Kaede,  
there are some travelers here; shall I send them in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes do send them in." The elderly lady replied, a certain sort of  
weariness  
in her voice. She looked as if she was in her mid 50s or late 40s. "What  
brings you here?" She asked as the group slowly filed into the small hut.  
  
"We came to seek shelter for the night hoping that you had extra rooms, but  
I can see you have your hands filled." Boton said, remembering all the dead  
bodies that filled the entrance.  
  
"Aye, there have been several demons attacking the village lately." She  
answered in a calm, yet sorrowful way, as if she was mourning for each  
body,  
but trying to conceal her feelings.  
  
"Do you know what caused them to come here?" Genga asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yes..." the woman replied hesitantly, unsure if she should go on. But the  
urge to tell her tale finally urged her to do so.  
  
"They have been attacking the village because they sense jewel shards  
around  
in this area, but the jewel hasn't been present here ever since it was  
scattered into shards."  
  
Genga remembered hearing Koenma say something about the jewel. Altogether  
though she felt weird about the whole thing. She was with people she didn't  
even know, in the past, searching for a long lost demon princess and jewel  
shards so Naraku couldn't become a full-fledged demon and destroy  
everything. Was this some kind of dream; or, as it was turning into, a  
nightmare? And how did she come to be, anyway? Where were her parents?  
Everybody had parents. Where were hers?  
  
"Agh!" Genga screamed as pain fell upon her as she tried to remember who  
she  
was exactly, swooping in from nowhere. She fell on something sturdy and  
firm, but at the same time soft, pleasant, and warm. It was holding her up  
and trying to speak to her.  
  
"Genga, are you okay? Say something!" It said, words slurred and oddly  
distorted. Suddenly she began to slip away and everything became a blur.  
  
(Four hours later)  
"Uhh..." Genga groans, breathing deep and opening her eyes. "Genga, are you  
okay?" Someone asked the question that filled everyone's mind. She was  
vaguely aware of that person being called Boton.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. What happened to me?" Genga asked.  
  
"That's what we would like to know." Yusuke spoke up, sounding half worried  
and half perturbed.  
All of a sudden they heard a loud crash. The occupants of the hut rushed  
outside, into chaos.  
  
"It's the demons! They're back again!" A villager called out in panic,  
trying to ward off a small demon from his home.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke said as he fired off a blast of his energy, which  
caused half of the demons to come directly to the hut. The demons unleashed  
a great amount of energy, causing the hut to catch fire.  
  
"Kurama, take Genga to the forest over there!" Yusuke shouted as he  
prepared  
to send off another energy blast. Kurama nodded and scooped the girl up in  
his arms, sprinting towards the forest line along with everyone but Hiei  
and  
Yusuke. The demons seemed strangely intrigued by something and knocked  
Yusuke down, looking over his shoulder to the retreating people. Yusuke,  
unconscious for the time being, was unable to fight so Hiei stepped in.  
  
"If you have a craving for human blood I have none to offer, but you might  
find my sword very interesting; that is, if you live that long. I suggest  
you don't get your hopes up." Smirking, he unsheathed his sword and  
launched  
an attack on the demons. He cut through many of them easily enough and  
awaited the remaining ones. But the demons went right past him, gliding  
towards the forest which Kurama and Genga were headed to.  
  
'Odd' Hiei thought. He was fixing to go over to the others when he  
remembered Kurama had taken Genga with him into the forest. 'Damn' He  
cursed  
inwardly, running off towards the direction the demons were going.  
  
He made his way to the forest line only to find that Kurama had just been  
struck badly and the demons were making their way toward Genga.  
*************************************  
How ya like? Review and let me know!  
Inu Yasha's in the next chapter and you don't want to miss it! Oh, I would  
like to thank gigigirl281 for becoming my editor as of today!  
I'm a bad speller. ^________^  
  
Gigi: You're not a bad speller; you just had some things that needed to be  
fixed! Great story and I hope you keep it up! ^_^; 


End file.
